Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control technology when a plurality of software applications are executed in an information processing device such as smart phone, tablet PC (Personal Computer) and the like.
Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of software applications are executed in the information processing device such as the smart phone, the tablet PC and the like, it is desired to display an operation screen of each software application on a screen at a time. It is desired, for example, to use Internet while sending and receiving e-mail by simultaneously activating a mailer for sending and receiving e-mail and an Internet browser. Here, “execution of software application” includes activating the software application. Also, it includes a situation where activates the software application which has already been activated but is inactive.
US2013/135178A1 discloses a technology for executing two software applications to display each operation screen. In US2013/135178A1, a pair-icon is displayed on a display, and the pair icon is to simultaneously activate two software applications to be paired. When a user selects the pair icon, the images derived from the two software applications are displayed on a plurality of displays in a predetermined layout.
In US2013/135178A1, the image derived from one software application is displayed on one display. Therefore, when a plurality of software applications are executed at a time, a plurality of corresponding displays are required. Further, it is necessary to previously set the screen layout of a plurality of software applications executed at a time.
In order to solve the above-mentioned concerns, an aspect of the present invention is to provide a technology, which enables easy specification of a display position of the operation screen of each software application when a plurality of software applications are executed at a time.